


eureka

by SilverMoonT



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #HQrarepairweek2020, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonT/pseuds/SilverMoonT
Summary: "Sakusa, do you want to know if I'm dating Osamu or someone else?"Sakusa runs a hand through his black curls and looks at him. "What if I want to know?"
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 71





	eureka

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Prompt Magic AU

Sakusa believes that life is something easy to predict, and that in fact, it’s only accompanied by surprise thanks to the people around him. A routine is completed without any problem unless a person appears to interrupt it, just as a day passes by normally unless someone chooses to break the continuity of it. He knows that people are surprised by his way of thinking since in reality many factors can affect and change twenty four hours. An exam he takes can be modified only because the professor decides to complicate the questions after making them more difficult. A match is always uncertain, a player may be injured or a play may turn out differently, and bets exist because the winner is never settled regardless of the advantage and unless cheating is involved.

But he prefers to see a wide picture, hold a bigger thought.

He knows that professors sometimes decide to complicate exam questions and for the same reason he is used to studying from the first page to the last no matter how many words seem unimportant to memorize. A game is always between two teams that have trained for days without rest, plus strategies and ways of thinking that end up colliding with a net in the middle. Every action continues to have the same bases, no matter how much one thinks of them, and if there is any change that transforms the chain of gestures, it’s because people act.

Itachiyama has been his high school, he has spent three years with Komori as his libero, both wearing the same kind of fluorescent colors that more than once have caused them to hear negative comments about it, as if they were to blame for the adults responsible of their school not knowing what it's like to be subtle. But Sakusa thinks it's not so bad after a while. They are a powerful school and he’s no stranger to the fact that comments about colors are placed below those that are accompanied by his name and Komori's, because they are both good volleyball players and they stand out the most from the team thanks to their particularities and skills on the court.

Some years they won tournaments, some years they didn't.

He thinks of it as something predictable because just like them, there are other teams with other players who are just as skilled as them and who play with the same effort. And he and Komori have that more than clear after being invited to be part of the All-Japan Youth training camp. They are not the only ones to stand out for the way they play volleyball and they know it, so it doesn’t surprise them when sometimes they have the opportunity to wear gold medals on their chests while other times they must be left wanting to repeat the same thing, watching other people lift the cup that they have previously raised.

He is not surprised when his life is based on classes with numbers and volleyball practices, since in the end he comes from a traditional family and he himself has agreed with the idea of pursuing a university career once Itachiyama is part from the past instead of the present, with the only condition that at the same time, he can keep volleyball as part of his life because he likes it and he’s good at playing it, which later leads him to be even more recognized in it. He is also not surprised when Komori is called to play for a professional division 1 team because if there is someone who knows how good of a player Komori is, it’s him, since during the three years they have shared on the same side of the court, most of the time Komori has been able to save the ball when his spikes are unexpectedly slowed down by blockers. They are both equally good at playing, and they know it.

Ending up being part of the same team as Atsumu, Bokuto, and Hinata doesn't turn out to be a surprise either. The four express their love for volleyball in different ways. Atsumu with his winning, charming smile and confidence in the form of precise passes, Bokuto cheering the crowd and adding enough strength to his spikes, his back still being a symbol of hope and power no matter the number on it, Hinata having become a card unable to read because his abilities have expanded but his smile never fails to accompany his plays, and he through the unmatched ingredient that he adds to his spikes thanks to the help of his wrists. They are a good team like all the other teams in Division 1, so playing is always interesting and fun. It’s true that perhaps he doesn’t smile and celebrate like the others, but the fact of being able to face familiar faces in addition to playing with another ones on the same side, is something that makes him feel good, for what he enjoys each tournament through personal competitions with Atsumu after seeing who manages to score more points with the help of personal services, looks with a net in the middle after competing with Ushijima, and a feeling of familiarity with Komori although now they must celebrate when the other loses.

He has come to think that in reality nothing can no longer surprise him, because when he opens his own tattoo and piercing shop after the first season of volleyball, for him it’s not a surprise while all his acquaintances and even his relatives express that it’s a surprise that he chooses to do something else when volleyball is not the main focus because the season is over and it’s time to take his head off the sport as well rest his muscles. Komori is the only one who doesn't seem impressed because he believes, like Sakusa, that if there’s someone suitable to do that kind of work, it’s him. He and his need to keep everything clean, to keep the place in perfect condition and the needles ready to mark the bodies of the people who appear in his shop; some because he is Sakusa Kiyoomi, and others because they really enjoy his designs.

He thinks it's an interesting thing. People come up with all kinds of ideas and the truth is that he can only admire the fact that they manage to capture images in their heads and then ask him to design them. Inspiration appears in the least expected moments and the idea for a tattoo can appear at two in the afternoon when they are at work looking at a report on a computer screen, or at two in the morning when their eyes remain fixed on the ceiling of their room. He has seen everything, from triangular designs that expand and shrink, couples who have passed through the doors to mark their skins with miniature versions of them that once they are standing next to each other, hold hands just like them, animals that later don’t remain still to tour the body of the people as if it were a forest, and of suns, moons, and stars that imitate the movement of the day and the night.

Because he is not surprised, but magic follows part of his life, and his world.

He has pens that change color when he thinks about it, kitchen utensils that move by themselves when he doesn't really feel like making dinner, and facial masks that clean themselves to soon be used again. He believes that it’s difficult for surprise to be part of him because although the subway doesn’t need a person to run it and there are shops for potions and spells, his life continues within all common conditions. He prefers to clean himself the products he buys because doing that activity calms his mind, and even if the list of spells is endless, in volleyball it’s still not allowed to use them.

But in his shop is where everything changes.

Tongue piercings with special flavors like strawberries or grapes, industrial earrings that become real small arrows, earrings that can expand in many to cover the entire edge of the ear in case you don’t want to have your ear pierced more than once, fake piercings that seem to be as real as the true ones. Tattoos that change color according to your mood, sometimes with neon colors that glow in the dark in case you fear the absence of light and you don’t want to get up to turn on the light of your room, erasable tattoos in case you tattooed someone's name and you no longer consider that person important in your life. Sakusa believes that his shop is where he can allow true magic to take place, and for the same reason he never hesitates to attend people once the volleyball season ends.

His clients change, some come back wanting another piercing or tattoo, the doors of his shop open and close, and his portfolio of designs only continues to expand, as well as the number of won matches and played sets. He can’t be surprised because he has already met all kinds of people with all kinds of ideas for a tattoo or a piercing, and because life has already shown him that he can study, play volleyball, and have his shop, managing to connect the three parts of his life that in fact keep their distance between them while still belonging to him. But it’s clear to him that if he can allow surprise to be part of him, it’s not because the magic that decorates his habitual life has changed, but because a person has appeared to assure him that people are the ones to achieve a surprise in him, not his environment.

He has painted lines on legs, arms, torso, even neck once. He remembers the client who has asked him to tattoo a device behind his ear to hear better, as well as the couple who have once appeared asking for wedding ring tattoos because they believed that an eternal drawing it was worth more than a golden ring that can get lost easily. And yet, it’s at that moment, with one knee bent on the floor, half his face behind a black facemask, and with his hands hidden behind black gloves while one is resting on a thigh and the other is holding a rotary pen tattoo machine, that he raises his gaze to allow his eyes to rest on the person he is currently tattooing.

"Hurts?" He asks.

Suna allows the gold of his gaze to meet the black of his after lowering his eyes to him. The inexpression on his face assures him that he can only give a negative answer, of which Sakusa has been sure anyway because at no time has Suna demonstrate that the golden lines already drawn on his hip are a burden, but that nonetheless and anyway he has chosen to question because for the first time in a long time, he is surprised and he doesn’t want surprise to slip out of his hands so fast. He thinks it’s ironic because Suna is the one caught in his hands.

"Nope."

He’s not surprised because Suna is a new face, but quite the opposite.

Suna knows who he is and he knows who Suna is since they were both in their first year of high school, at the age of fifteen, the first of them demonstrating that reading players and their decisions is as easy as reading a message, while the second making it clear that what has been a reason for mocking in his childhood can be polished to become a winning feature.

Sakusa is surprised because once again life puts them in the same panorama, again it gives him the opportunity to observe the only person who he remembers having attracted his attention as well as his interest, not only because it’s impossible to deny that Suna is an attractive face, with golden eyes as defined as the lines of the rest of the muscles of his body, but also because while everyone acts in the same way, he turns out to be the one who doesn’t follow the others.

He remembers the first time that Suna has managed to surprise him.

It was the first time they had seen each other at nationals, without yet knowing each other while waiting for the entrance of all the teams to be said. It was also the first year that Sakusa had to try to prevent all the comments about the colors of his uniform from infiltrating his ears and then travel to his head and thus only keep him away from the crowd of teenagers, who apparently had nothing better to do more than comment on how striking the colors of Itachiyama turned out to be. Suna had appeared within his field of vision with his phone in hand, and had managed to attract his attention not because he had lifted it to take a photo of him and probably upload it to social media with some caption that made reference to the ridiculousness of the color combination. Sakusa had expected that to happen, but Suna had only passed by him to then approach two identical faces, still with his phone in hand, not even taking his eyes off the screen of the same to take a look at the fluorescent of his clothes. Suna had first caught his attention after not even paying attention to him.

Just like at that time.

Suna turns his eyes back to his phone, a different one after so many years, which he still continues to hold in the same way in his hands. He is standing because that position is easier to allow Sakusa to focus on the little fox he has already started to mark on his hip. Suna is wearing a loose purple t-shirt, he has had to take off his pants and low part of his underwear so that Sakusa has access to the portion of skin that Suna has made it clear he wanted to mark once Sakusa has managed to ask him what he wants after temporarily getting rid of the surprise that seeing him cross the doors of his shop has caused him.

Sakusa forces himself to lower his gaze to the tattoo already started in front of him, and again starts a line of the same bright golden color as the others to continue the fox that Suna has asked for. It’s not the first time that someone asks him for that animal, but with that color instead of simple black lines that were later joined together. The years had gone by but again Suna is surprising him with the mere fact of asking him for a tattoo of a golden fox.

The second time Suna surprises him without even being present. Komori stays by his side while around him people in different colors of clothing prove to be just as skilled and fond of volleyball as to have agreed to join the All-Japan Youth training camp. It doesn't surprise him to see Hoshiumi, it doesn't surprise him to see Atsumu, nor does it surprise him to see Kageyama even though he doesn't even know him because he has already seen the necessary passes he has made so that his team is the one to head towards nationals instead of Shiratorizawa. But it does surprise him that Atsumu is the only one present representing Inarizaki, without Suna at his side.

Inarizaki and Itachiyama had already faced each other and their fluorescent colors had been the ones to come out as the winners, obtaining the title of champions to leave them second. But winning didn’t imply that the other team was made up of bad players, a thought that had led him to be surprised after not seeing Suna next to Atsumu, since when he remembers the match between their schools, he thinks of the three sets and the face of Suna popping up more times than he thought to block the point attempt he had hit. He couldn’t doubt that he was a skilled player and a well-known middle blocker, all only leading him to remain surprised when he doesn’t turn out to be invited to the training camp.

Silence is the third person invited at that time and the only thing that can be heard are the phone keys marked by Suna, as well as the noise that the tattoo machine between Sakusa's fingers makes each time he places the tip of it on Suna’s skin to be able to continue interrupting the whiteness of it with a golden line that increasingly resembles a fox.

"Miya has mentioned that you keep in touch." He says.

He doesn't really know why. In general he appreciates when his clients remain silent since it’s easier for him to focus on the piercing or tattoo he is doing, but he has understood that although people are fans of decorating their bodies with lines or their ears or some part of their bodies with piercings, that doesn’t prevent them from feeling nervous or closing their eyes, or even talking non-stop while he does his job; so beyond his regret, he has become accustomed to his clients looking for conversation or simply an ear to listen as he continues to bring the decorations on their bodies to life.

"Unfortunately."

Suna's sarcasm is accompanied by an evident smile, similar to the curl that Sakusa's mouth makes and remains hidden behind his facemask.

The third time that Suna surprises him is when Itachiyama loses the opportunity to obtain the title of champions of nationals because Inarizaki snatches it from their hands after three sets of different movements, plays, and unequal ways of developing on the court. Inarizaki wins the tournament with Atsumu as captain and Suna as vice-captain, a fact that to this day Atsumu doesn’t hesitate to keep reminding him although now both play for the same team and wear the same uniform. Suna surprises him because he sees him hug the twins in the same way, without any particular preference, and without giving evidence or substantiating all the rumors about an alleged relationship he has with Osamu, who, like Suna, is as satisfied with the hug between the two. There are no looks with second thoughts or hands on the back that show wanting more centimeters of skin.

Sakusa remains surprised since thanks to the way he was used to always seeing the two move as if they were a couple when they were at nationals, it has led him to think that Suna and Osamu have started dating and therefore being more than just teammates. But apparently the gossip whispered and the accusing looks had been nothing more than that, curious ears and unstoppable mouths that had sought to add more where there were only two best friends getting along because the silence was comfortable between them as well as their way to express themselves sarcastically.

"I had to deal with Atsumu for three years. Now it's your turn." Suna adds.

Sakusa pulls the machine away from his skin to see him and he arches an eyebrow.

"You are talking about him as if he were a child in our arms."

Their gazes meet again when Suna lowers his eyes.

"You expect me to deny that?"

Suna allows his entertaining smile to once again decorate his face and Sakusa appreciates having his facemask on because he believes he has cast off his serious expression more times in the last half hour than in the past week. "You're really lucky, you have the mature version of his sets. It shows that he has improved, a lot." Suna adds.

Sakusa tilts his head thinking that he can't deny those words either. It’s true that Atsumu has a particular personality that is usually accompanied by a vain smirk on his face, but neither he nor Suna can doubt that one has had and the other continues to have the pleasure of enjoying Atsumu's improved passes, to be able to call him his setter and teammate.

"I think we have some kind of deal," Sakusa mentions, "You have Komori now."

While he has the upgraded version of Atsumu's passes, Suna has Komori's abilities and his position as the team libero in his favor. They both believe that it’s as if life has decided to accommodate them with each other, since as the bond and connection between setters and wing spikers is important, the communication between a middle blocker and a libero is essential for a team to function.

The fourth time Suna surprises him is when Komori tells him that he is not really so sure that he will have a known face once he accepts EJP Raijin Paper Mills’ offer. By the end of his third year, Sakusa has decided to put off joining a Division 1 professional volleyball team no matter how many offers have appeared before his eyes, as he has chosen to follow his parents' advice and focus on his studies and volleyball from his university instead fully in sports; while Komori has decided to accept the offer that the EJP Raijin team has given him. Komori has also assured him that he’s not entirely nervous even if it involves a new team and therefore several changes because he has heard that Suna has received the same kind of offer, but days later he appears with different news along with another expression because he has also heard that Suna is not sure he wants to accept such an offer as quickly as he has done.

Sakusa has been surprised because he has believed that at their age, anyone was happy and satisfied with receiving such a promising future, but he learns that Suna is actually the only one from the Inarizaki team who doesn’t accompany his words with the kansai dialect and that he's not sure he wants to join a team because he has received an equal offer from a team in Tokyo, where apparently his father lives and for the same reason he can’t make up his mind.

"It's true." Suna answers, being able to do so with those words because years ago he has chosen to end up joining the same team as Komori, and therefore, have the possibility of being able to agree with the fact that a libero like Komori is a very important addition to the team. "I guess we are even."

Sakusa does nothing but hum before refocusing on the tattoo in front of him.

He chooses to continue leaving the palm of his hand that stays open on Suna's thigh because in addition to giving Suna balance, it also gives him balance not only to once again mark his skin with golden ink, but also to remind him that he must think of Suna as just another client, and not in life giving him a sign in the form of the guy who has been attracting his attention since he was fifteen years old.

The fifth time that Suna surprises him has been an hour ago, when he appears crossing the doors of his shop assuring him that if he is in front of him, it’s because Komori has said the necessary and sufficient words for him to dare to have the tattoo he has wanted to have since a few months ago, and that he only trusts Sakusa to mark his skin because just as sometimes his obsession with cleanliness leads him to be branded as weird only because he doesn’t like crowds and because germs are his worst enemy, other times it gives him the chance to be called one of the best artists in the city because his work is as impeccable as the place where he performs it. Along with a smile and an entertaining tone of voice, he expresses that he is there because he wants a tattoo and not because he seeks to ruin him in some way as revenge because Black Jackals has won the game they have played with each other.

"Have you always liked tattoos?" Suna asks with his eyes on his phone.

"I think so," Sakusa answers with his interest in his words but his attention on the still incomplete fox.

He remembers watching volleyball games on television as well as programs about tattoos, being interested in volleyball players who attract his attention not only by the way they look for the ball on the court, but also by the black lines marked on their bodies that can be seen beyond what the uniform hides. Both activities are part of him and in both he is able to use to his advantage the fact that his wrists have a great elongation, since while he plays, his wrists add an angle to deceive the players on the other side, and when he traces lines, flexing the limb of his body allows him to draw a line that would be difficult for another tattoo artist.

"Do you have tattoos?"

"No."

He is the one who on that occasion surprises Suna after responding with a denial, and he can’t really blame him because his clients usually react in the same way when he replies that his body doesn’t count with black lines or any other color.

"Really?"

"I have a lot of moles," Sakusa explains, "I like them. I don't want to hide them behind lines."

Suna nods, probably thinking that his words make sense and that he's not lying since the two perfectly aligned moles above his eyebrow are just a sample of all the black dots his skin is interrupted with. "I thought you were going to say it's because you don't trust someone else other than you to get a tattoo." He says, and Sakusa raises his head to give him a serious look and confirm that Suna’s words are accompanied by an entertaining smile.

He chooses not to say anything before refocusing on the tattoo. "Hurts?"

"Nope."

It’s the same answer to the same question but Suna manages to surprise him for the sixth time anyway, because unlike all his clients, he doesn’t complain and even uses his phone without really allowing him to decipher if he is lying or is simply able to hide the pain from a needle on his skin behind his facial features. The hip is a place where a tattoo usually hurts because the bone is closer to the skin, but anyway since the session has started, Suna hasn’t complained at any time.

"I think that after so many years I have lost my sensitivity or something." Sakusa raises the needle to look at Suna with an arched eyebrow when he hears him mention those words, but his eyes quickly slide to the new piece of skin that Suna leaves in sight after lifting part of his t-shirt to let him see the side of his torso, where he can also see some bruises. "I’m always colliding with other middle blockers when it comes to stopping players, I think I just became used to it."

"That can't be a good thing."

"Your tattoo doesn't hurt right now, so I think it is."

Suna smiles and raises his eyebrows with pride as Sakusa rolls his eyes before leaving them on the tattoo after Suna lowers his shirt again.

"The fox is for Inarizaki?"

Sakusa doesn’t give Suna time to return his attention to his phone after voicing that question out loud.

"Maybe. I don’t know. It's ironic, I think." Suna answers, sounding confused with his answer. "Our banner said that we don’t need memories but I’m turning Inarizaki into a memory after transforming it into a tattoo on my skin."

"That sounds somewhat poetic."

"Thanks, I’d be a poet if it wasn’t for my volleyball career." Suna adds and smiles again because he knows Sakusa wants to roll his eyes even though he doesn't. "I don’t know. I like foxes. I like the color, it's like my eyes. I just like it."

Suna surprises him for the seventh time after assuring him that he doesn’t think too much like the rest of his clients, that at that time he is not there because he has spent weeks looking for a design that he likes enough to look for a meaning behind it and finally decide to appear in his shop. Suna knows that he likes foxes, that he also likes the golden color, and that therefore, he wants to have a record of the same on his body. It’s a simple decision and if he has taken his time, it’s because his laziness beats him even when it comes to something he wants.

It’s clear to Sakusa that what he is doing is what Suna has expected so he allows silence to accompany them as he again forms the contact between his machine and Suna's skin. Suna remains still because he has understood that it doesn’t hurt, so doing his job is easier than what he is used to.

One would believe that with the magic around them, tattoos should not be related to pain or that a machine can move on its own, but after all, hands can be considered as magical as magic itself, since those extremities of the body can not only draw tattoos and bring them to life, but also provide tranquility in the form of a caress, express anger in the form of a slap or a fist, tension when it comes to closing fists, and support when it comes to eliminating tears on the face of someone; closeness after leaving both behind a neck, security when joining them together with someone else's, and faith when resting the palms of the hands together after believing in more than magic.

Sakusa believes that he likes to play volleyball as much as he likes to do tattoos because they are two different ways of keeping his hands busy, doing something that not only brings happiness to him, but also to someone else. Because when he scores points, his entire team celebrates, and when he draws lines, the other person waits for the full result and then allows a smile to decorate their face for the same reason. They are his two ways of staying close to people as well as away from them, because there is closeness but also distance. It’s close and far, and both parties are satisfied whether it is a volleyball match or a tattoo.

He traces the last part of the last line and in front of him appears the image of a fox sitting on its paws and with its snout up, looking up as if Suna's torso were the sky itself. All the lines are drawn with the same gold and the same thickness, and he breathes calmly in the same way he does when the last set is finally played and his team is the one with the most points. The area around the animal remains reddish from the interruption of the needle on the skin, probably the same pink hue that Sakusa knows that fortunately it remains hidden behind his face mask because now that the tattoo is no longer his main focus of attention, he realizes that his other hand stays on Suna's thigh, forming physical contact between the two even though a black glove is the obstacle between their skins.

He swallows when he realizes that it’s the first time they are touching each other and decides to get up so that he again becomes the taller of the two. Suna looks at him and Sakusa points to the mirror in front of them with his head, causing Suna to finally lock his phone to approach the mirror and observe the finished fox on his hip, an immediate smile taking over his expression.

Sakusa lowers his facemask to his chin and takes advantage of the fact that he has search for a pot of moisturizer to fix his eyes and attention on it and in that way hope that the curvature of his mouth is not so obvious. Suna surprises him for the eighth time not because he doesn’t hesitate to take a photo of his tattoo or because he continues to smile as he keeps seeing the final result, but because he realizes that despite the years that have passed, he continues to surprise him no matter what situation he is in or in what context they are. Very few people actually manage to make them both smile, and somehow Sakusa is happy to think that although their smiles from that moment are different, after all it’s still a smiling gesture on their faces.

"Come here," Sakusa calls him, moving his head.

"It's awesome, I like it a lot," Suna begins to comment as he approaches him, but arches an eyebrow when Sakusa looks at him and then tells him to keep looking at his tattoo after lowering his gaze to it. Suna follows his direction and it’s he who is surprised when he allows amazement to invade his face when he sees how the fox blinks several times in a row as it shakes its snout after finally changing position and looking like a newborn after shaking its body as if was drying up on water. Magic is no use to Sakusa but it makes him happy anyway, and Suna allows a giggle to leave his lips when a slight tickle runs down his skin once the fox moves its legs and jumps to the centimeter of skin next to it.

"It won't bother you. It’s not the first time that I make a fox so I warn you that they are used to sleeping on the collarbone." Sakusa tells him before soaking the tips of his fingers in the moisturizer of the pot he has grabbed and takes one step closer to Suna to rest his fingers on the part of his skin where the fox is, which moves its head as if it could feel the moisturizer itself. For the first time since the tattoo has been completed, Suna stops observing it to rest his eyes on Sakusa once he feels his gloved fingertips caressing his skin.

Sakusa keeps looking at the fox and a smile appears on his face when it disappears underneath Suna's t-shirt once he finally stops applying the moisturizer, his skin no longer being reddish, and he holds Suna's gaze with his once he lifts his up to look at him.

"Thank you." Suna expresses.

"You are welcome."

Sakusa only takes his eyes off him to divert them to his collarbone, where the fox appears only to get comfortable and use his bone as a personal place to rest. "Is it there?" Suna asks him, and Sakusa nods.

Suna surprises him for the ninth time when he remains still and looking at him instead of walking away from him to finish dressing up and therefore ending the session after then paying him and probably meeting again once their teams face again or in case the twins for some reason gather them in the same place. He continues with his golden eyes on him, his forgotten phone in his hand and now a fox of the same color as his gaze sleeping on his collarbone. He surprises him without even talking or moving, and Sakusa realizes that he is totally lost as the years go by but Suna continues to surprise him in the least expected ways possible.

"Hey, when we were at school, a lot of people thought that you and the other Miya were dating."

"The other Miya." Suna smiles amusedly when he hears Sakusa referring to Osamu that way. "I know. So?"

"I know it was a lie. Is that still the case?"

"Sakusa, do you want to know if I'm dating Osamu or someone else?"

Sakusa runs a hand through his black curls and looks at him. "What if I want to know?"

"Well, the answer is no."

Suna raises both eyebrows and Sakusa nods, understanding his words.

He’s not surprised that when others see or hear him talk, people think that love is not one of his interests, and that between volleyball and his shop, they must assume that he barely has time to notice someone else, to think of someone else, to even think of spending his days close to someone, closeness representing a dangerous territory. But there he is, with Suna's face only a few centimeters away from his, neither of them moving, and thus showing that it’s not a burden to have broken with the distance that has really been erased since Suna had remained standing while Sakusa bent down to tattoo him.

"Do you want to have dinner someday?" He asks him.

"Friday? You also have to check that everything continues well with my fox."

Sakusa lets out a short laugh and shakes his head, then rolls his eyes.

"This Friday." He agrees.

"I promise to wear pants next time."

Suna surprises him for the tenth time because he manages to make him laugh often and with words as silly as the ones he has just mentioned, because either not recognizing his presence or only doing the opposite after focusing on him, he still manages to captivate his attention. He knows that he doesn’t need to think about the reasons that lead him to ask the question that implies spending time together again when he knows that he already has at least ten reasons to support his sentence. Suna smiles, and so does he.

He is no longer surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
